Just Before
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Part of the 'Just Us' Series. A sweet Spuffy scene for Bargaining Part 1, only not...read it and you'll see what I mean.


A/N : Part of the 'Just Us' Series. I thought it was going to be difficult to make a sweet Spuffy version of Bargaining Part 1, since Buffy is still dead! But I kind of found a way, and this is it... (Disclaimer : Joss owns everything BtVS)

Just Before

He sees her atop the tower, the little demon-man stepping towards her. Willow's words ring in his head telling him to go now, so he does. His legs are a blur as he runs up the shaking steps and ladders until he reaches the top.

Dawn opens her mouth to shout his name when he appears but he puts a finger to his lips signalling she must stay silent. In two strides he is behind the demon. He wraps one arm around his body and the other round his head, twisting with all the strength he possesses and snapping the strange man's neck cleanly. Dawn winces at the awful sound it makes and cries with relief as he tosses the creatures body over the side.

"Made a promise to a lady" he says as does so, "No one touches the girl"

"Spike" Dawn calls back his attention as the tower creaks and shudders beneath them. Spike struggles to keep his footing but manages it just. Moving toward the young girl, he snaps the ropes that held her in place and she collapses into his arms sobbing happily that it seems to be all over.

"S'alright Little Bit" he tells her, rubbing her back, "S'gonna be alright" he realises with a slow smile as he spots Glory lying beaten at the base of the tower and Buffy beginning to run up the shaking stairways.

"Come on, pet" he says softly, leading Dawn towards the steps. They begin their route down, meeting Bufy halfway. The sisters just have time to embrace before they realise they must get off the tower and now, before the whole thing crumbles in on top of them.

When they reach ground the Scoobies are waiting and everyone takes turns hugging amongst the corpses of so many demons and humans alike. Spike heads for the shadows as the sun rises fast. He passes by a male body he identifies as Ben, too much blood and a distinct lack of breath he notices, meaning both he and Glory are dead and gone for good.

The cuts and bruises sustained from the battle that has raged for days now start to throb, but it's all worth it to see Buffy cry tears of joy and smile as she and Dawn are crushed in a group hug of Scoobies.

After a moment the young brunette gestures in his directon and Buffy leaves her group to step into the shadows with Spike.

"We won" she says softly, emotion putting a shake in her voice.

"We did" he says back, unsure where they are suppose to go from here.

"I don't know how to..." she begins, swallowing hard before continuing, "Thank you is such a little thing to say, but I mean it Spike. You saved Dawn's life, all our lives...I am so grateful to you for that"

She hugs him then and it is all Spike can do not to cry like a baby. It isn't as if the Slayer loves him, he has no doubt in a weeks time she'll be calling him an evil soulless thing again and engaging in a good old round of Kick the Spike, but right now, in this moment, none of it matters.

"You saved me" she whispers near his ear as he pulls her tightly to him.

To his shock and dismay as he squeezes her body to his she disintegrates to dust in his arms, black powder falling between his fingers, the world swirling into a madness of colours and shapes...

Spike sits bolt upright on the cold stone coffin that works as a bed within his crpyt. The sun is setting outside, a feint orange glow filtering in through the high windows. Closing his eyes he can still feel Buffy in his arms, her breath on his face as she whispers in his ear, recalling a scene that never really existed except in his dreams.

In the cold loneliness of the tomb he calls home, he allows a single tear to creep down his left cheek, a mark of his guilt and grief that'll never end because her life has. He pictures the woman who he wishes he could reach right now, and whispers;

"Every night I save you"

- The End -

A/N2 : I know, this series is supposed to be sweet and Spuffy, and this one is kind of tragic, isn't it? Well, there was a little bit of Spuffy in it and it was the best I could do in the circumstances. Anyway, let me know what you think please.


End file.
